


Rhythm Inside

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden wants to know why Kevin chose to back to BPL again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to find girls who also ship this pair but too lazy to translate into English:(

Be you enemy or lover

We are put here to discover

The heart that beats within each other

We gonna rapppabab, rapppabab, we gonna rapppabab tonight

 

※

德布劳内听见房外传来一阵粗暴的敲门声，打开门就看见阿扎尔自作主张地进房走到默滕斯面前。

“那个，Jan说他找你有事让你去一趟他房间。”

“什么事啊？”默滕斯把视线从手机上移开，“不发条消息告诉我还特地让你过来转话，他是不是脑子坏掉了。”

默滕斯起身出房的时候阿扎尔心里咯噔了一下，确认他离开了之后把房门重新关上。

阿扎尔回头望了眼德布劳内：“我来找你问点事。”

“早知道了。用这么烂的借口把别人支开，看来你还是没变啊。”他坐在床上示意阿扎尔坐在旁边，阿扎尔便照做了，然后满口急切地说：

“那个……你、你还好吗？”

“我看你才是脑子的坏掉的那个吧。”

“才不是！”阿扎尔突然站起来，“有些事电话里说不清楚我才来亲口说的。上次我在电话里问过你同样的话，却听到那边传来了Andre的喘息声。”

“真的？”德布劳内笑出了声，“因为他在我旁边健身啊。”

“原来如此，那就好。”他又重新坐了回去。

德布劳内没注意到阿扎尔原来这么在意自己的事。

“Eden，你是不是话里有话？”

“要只是问个好我就不用特地过来了。”阿扎尔出了神似地盯着自己的大腿，“Vinnie是怎么说服你重新回到英国的？”

“……也没什么，就跟你当初劝我离开切尔西一样，为自己的职业生涯做打算嘛。”

“但是有很多地方也想要你，为什么会是……”

“因为Vinnie告诉我那里会是我的家。”德布劳内打断了他。

“啊？”

“他说那里会是我的家。我离开比利时之后四处流浪，从来都不知道那是什么感觉，但是Vinnie说我马上就能知道了。即使是几年前跟着你还有Rom，Andre，Marco朝夕相处，我都未曾觉得。”

说完他们四目相接。阿扎尔张着嘴不知道该怎么回应。

“你知道吗，我去了曼彻斯特之后找Juan吃过一顿饭。”德布劳内仰躺在床上，“他问我打切尔西的时候要准备怎么办，我说你怎么办我就怎么办呗，他却告诉我他跟我不一样，切尔西球迷喜欢的是他不是我。而这种事还能有什么办法，我又没法像他一样当一个这么完美的绅士。”

“但我就是喜欢这样的你。”阿扎尔伸手过去抱住了他，“不管怎样好好走自己的路。我知道我们的竞争好像从来都不是良性的，而不管你还想从我身上剥夺多少东西，我都没法不喜欢跟你一起踢球。”

“我剥夺你的东西？副队长先生，那都是我自己靠努力换来的。不过最后一段嘛，我也一样。”

他们在床上滚了半圈。阿扎尔变成了上面的那个，用一副和事佬的语气说：“还有，以后别跟Mou隔空对骂了。”

“我尽量吧。”德布劳内笑了，“妈的，Juan不是前几天才酸过他嘛。我觉得我认识的人里除了Adnan以外就数他最装了。”

阿扎尔无奈地吁了口气，转眼就听见有人大声地敲门：“Eden你也太低级了！赶快开门，别以为我不知道你们故意骗走我在里面唧唧歪歪什么，我都录下来了，再不走我明天就让全队都知道！”

“别啊别啊我这就走！”阿扎尔吓得赶紧起了身，没料到突然又被德布劳内拉了回去，按着他的头跟自己接吻。

“我爱你，Eden。”他看着金发男孩发红的脸颊和星星点点的雀斑，忽然又找到了久违的心动。

 

※

德布劳内接到阿扎尔的电话时人在斯特林家。

“喂Kev，这周末我们就要比赛啦！”

“我记着呢，你们不用这么迫不及待等着被我们摁着艹了。”

“你明明还是在恨切尔西。”

“我不恨，只是打败你们尤其爽。”

阿扎尔无语了起来，只能转换话题：“你现在在哪呢？”

“在Raheem家啊。”德布劳内看了房主一眼，“他刚刚喝多了想要吻我。”斯特林打了他一下小声说“神经病啊你是不是吸笑气了”。

“什么！？你有没有被他占便宜，老子马上就揍他去。”

“才没有，我不在英国的时候追我的人多了去了，还会不知道怎么应付吗？”

“哦……对了对了！”阿扎尔突然变得神神秘秘的，“你们这周末比赛打算用什么首发阵容？”

“为什么要告诉你？”德布劳内挑起眉。

“你把你那边的阵容告诉我，我再把我这边的告诉你，这就是我们之间的小秘密，怎么样？”

“哦？”德布劳内嗤笑一声，“好啊，只要你把你在国家队的第二队长和点球权和话语权都给我，我就答应你。怎么样？行我就录个音。”

“草泥马。”阿扎尔把手机放下，大声吼了句“Cesc你怎么净给我支些烂招”得到“因为你们都是大傲娇啊傻逼”的回复，把另一头的德布劳内逗得开怀大笑。

“切，算了。反正就算你们知道我们的阵容也赢不了哈哈。”阿扎尔尴尬地干笑了两声。

“说真的，我很期待再次跟你做对手是什么感觉，Eden。”

“我也是。这次可跟国家队那些破事不一样，我们大概没办法同时在范特西经理上拿10分了。”

“你还有事吗？没有就早点休息吧。”德布劳内不知为何感觉很安心。

“周末见，替我向Vinnie问好。”

“好，也替我向Thib……算了当我没说。”

这次轮到阿扎尔嘲笑他了。


End file.
